


to entice

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Series: kakashi and iruka [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: Kakashi comes back home from a mission to a little surprise.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakashi and iruka [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 180





	to entice

When Kakashi walked through his front door, he was surprised by the hand that tugged on his wrist and guided him through their apartment in a speed of light. 

“Welcome home” he hears as he’s shoved up against the wall, the door closing behind them, still so completely off guard at the shorter man in front of him now pressed up against his chest.

“Uh, hi — ” Kakashi tries to reply but a pair of hands goes to pull down his mask and pull him down into a wet, sloppy kiss. The taste and scent of alcohol so overwhelmingly strong that it suffocates him.

Iruka, as Kakashi can so obviously tell, had been drinking. Most likely coerced by the others as well.

“I missed you so much,” Iruka says in between kisses, wrapping his arms around Kakashi’s neck before delving his tongue even more into Kakashi’s mouth. 

Kakashi can only stand there as he’s pressed more and more against the wall, awkwardly placing his hands on Iruka’s slender waist, trying to keep them both upright. A particular slide against each other’s tongue threatens to send a moan out of his mouth. 

“Baby” Kakashi mutters, trying to pry Iruka off of him. “You’re drunk.” 

“I’m not drunk” Iruka laughs, still heavily clinging onto the jounin. “Drunk in love? Maybe.” 

Kakashi scoffs. “Yeah, you’re  _ definitely _ drunk.” 

The younger laughs again, now nipping at Kakashi’s jawline. Kakashi tries his hardest to not give in yet. He originally planned to come home, take a nice hot shower, and cuddle up in bed with Iruka. Being shoved up against the wall by a drunk Iruka, never did he ever see this coming in a million years. 

Iruka’s mouth starts to move lower, slick tongue lapping over the column of Kakashi’s neck and Kakashi’s breath hitches, grabbing at Iruka’s waist harder. 

“Iruka,” he breathes, raspy, teeth digging into his skin. Kakashi’s raspy breath only driving Iruka even more. 

“Fuck me” Iruka whispers, biting at the shell of Kakashi’s ear. Kakashi shudders. 

It’s wrong, he knows it is. Iruka is  _ drunk _ out of his mind. 

“Iruka, I can’t” Kakashi replies, still trying to pry the younger off of him. 

“Why can’t you?” whines Iruka, pouting and tilting his head to his side which absolutely killed Kakashi. “Don’t you want me?” 

“I do want you” Kakashi groans, feeling Iruka’s bulge right against his thigh. “But you’re very drunk.” In the rare times that Iruka was bold and needy, Kakashi had to metaphorically splash himself with cold water in order to control himself. 

“I’m not drunk, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka whines again. 

“I know you’re drunk when you call me Kakashi-sensei, Iruka” he still tries to push the younger away. 

Iruka starts to pout again, letting his hold from around Kakashi’s neck go. Kakashi takes a sigh of relief as Iruka finally backs away. 

“Fine then, if you don’t wanna fuck me,” Iruka says, words still a little slurred as he stumbles over onto the bed. 

“I’m going to take a shower” Kakashi lets out another sigh, untying the ties of his hitai-ate and placing it onto the dresser. He feels as if he’s gotten his soul sucked out of his body. 

\--

The shower helped. It really helped. It was satisfying to finally see the dried up dirt and blood wash away with the hot water. As Kakashi steps out of the shower, he notices that there’s been no noise outside, assuming that Iruka has now fallen peacefully asleep. 

He wraps the towel around his waist and stands in front of the mirror. God, his eyebags were bad. Probably the worst he’s ever seen. 

“Iruka, where was that moisturizer you said worked wonders again?” he yells, wincing as he cleans his ears out for any excess water. No answer. 

He dumps his dirty uniform into the basket before heading out of the bathroom, wanting to check on Iruka to make sure that the younger is truly asleep. 

“Iruka, I can’t find the moisturizer, oh — god — ” 

“Kakashi-se-sensei,” Kakashi stops in his track and laid there obscenely in front of him on their bed, Iruka. Iruka moans again as he feels his finger hit a bundle of nerves. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi stutters, unable to move or look away.  _ Fuck _ he curses in his head.

“Kakashi-sensei,” the younger moans again, legs falling open wider, even clearer for Kakashi to see the two fingers pushing in and out of his hole. 

“You want me that bad huh?” he musters, feeling every bit of his self-restraint come undone as he approaches the bed. 

Iruka catches Kakashi standing at the foot of their bed, eyeing his body from head to toe and he lets out an even breathier moan that Kakashi is pretty sure their neighbours can hear. He looked absolutely delectable.

“You like what you see, sensei?” Iruka moans, another thrust of his fingers hitting a sweet spot, throwing his head back and exposing glorious tanned skin. 

“I do like what I see” replies the jounin coyly as he sits on the edge of the mattress. “Sounds like you’re having a lot of fun.” He smirks. 

He still tries to hold onto what bit of self-control he has, moving up and sitting up against the headboard and grabbing his book off the bedside table.

“I am” Iruka replies again, still lazily thrusting his finger in and out of himself. 

Kakashi only gives the younger a quick glance before starting to read his book, humming out loud as he tries to find out which sentence he last read. He can tell Iruka was growing impatient and needier the more Kakashi didn’t give in. 

His idle hand now goes to shove a few digits into his mouth, lapping at his fingers full of slick spit and Kakashi feels his dick grow harder as he watches the trail of spit that connects from the tip of Iruka’s tongue to his fingers as he pulls them out of his mouth. 

“Kakashi-san,” he moans again, his finger now going to pinch at his nipple which sends a jolt through his body. 

“Yes, Iruka-sensei?” Kakashi replies, not looking away from the same sentence he’s been reading over and over again in the effort of pretending he doesn’t care. 

“Are you really going to let me just fuck myself with my own fingers like this?” he whines, looking up at the older. 

“Maybe” replies Kakashi, trying to sound as uninterested as possible. 

“I can’t believe this” Iruka snaps, suddenly sitting up straight and moves to practically yell in Kakashi’s face. “The  _ one _ time I want to have sex and you just  _ ignore _ me to read that stupid book of yours like I’m some kind of — ”

“That’s more like it,” Kakashi smiles and finally puts his book back down. 

Iruka lets out a confused noise before Kakashi grabs his wrist and suddenly pins the younger underneath him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Iruka snaps, face red from Kakashi suddenly pressing him against the mattress. 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi whispers, biting at the column of Iruka’s neck. “Even fucking yourself with your fingers in front of me, what a tease.” 

“I, wasn’t doing that for you,” Iruka defends himself, weak to the way Kakashi’s mouth is making his way down his body. 

“Really?” Kakashi muses. It takes Iruka by surprise when Kakashi traces his finger around his hole, teasing the rim before slowly pushing in one, long finger inside. “Seems like you’re pretty wet down here.” 

“Kakashi,” Iruka breathes out, hands grabbing at Kakashi’s biceps. “M-more”

“How much more?” the older continues, now pushing in three of his fingers inside of Iruka. The younger gasps, feeling fuller than he did before with his own. 

“I-I oh God,” Iruka rasps as Kakashi curls his fingers inside of him. “Please just put your cock inside of me.” 

“Your wish is my command,” Kakashi chuckles, letting the towel that’s been wrapped around his waist fall completely off. Iruka moans as he sees how hard Kakashi’s cock is, curved up and red against rock hard abs. 

Kakashi fishes the lube and condoms out of the drawer from their bedside table, making quick work on his erection and he shudders a little as he finally feels a little relief on his aching cock. Iruka stops him just as he goes to tear the condom wrapper off.

“Stop,” Iruka says, blushing hard and looking away. Kakashi raises a brow at the younger. “W-we can forgo the c-condom… just for tonight.” 

Kakashi’s brain short circuits. 

“You better not regret saying that, Iruka-sensei,” the jounin smirks and hooks his elbows underneath Iruka’s knees and lines up before the younger. They both groan as Kakashi finally pushes himself inside. 

“Oh god,” Iruka whines, feeling the way his hole stretches around Kakashi’s cock. “It’s so big.” 

“Well, aren’t you sweet?” Kakashi says as he kisses Iruka’s forehead in time with a sharp thrust. 

He picks up his speed, fucking into Iruka with deep, hard thrusts that send the younger moaning his name out in a fervent need. Fuck what the neighbours think, Kakashi says to himself. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi groans as the younger clenches around him, moving Iruka’s legs to place them over his shoulders, practically bending him in half. The angle shifts and Kakashi’s cock slams deeper into Iruka. 

“Ka-kakashi,” Iruka whines. “I-I’m close,”

“So am I baby,” Kakashi groans, still slamming into Iruka hard, trying to pick his pace up even faster. 

With a few more thrusts, Iruka comes hard all over his chest and stomach and the way his hole clenches even tighter around Kakashi as he comes is what tipped Kakashi into overdrive, spilling deep inside the younger. 

Iruka whines when he feels Kakashi pull out of him, his legs finally placed back onto the mattress again and they fall open, Kakashi catching a glimpse of his come oozing out of the chuunin’s hole, so obscenely hot and dirty. 

“Thanks for that,” Iruka says as Kakashi hands over the towel that Kakashi was previously wearing to him to clean up. 

“My pleasure,” Kakashi kisses Iruka on the lips before rolling over onto his side of the bed. He feels absolutely sweaty again. His tiredness from his mission finally hits him again as he finally settles underneath the sheets. Iruka joins him after a quick trip to the toilet and he welcomes the younger into his arms. 

“So, I completely fucked you sober, didn’t I?” Kakashi mutters as he wraps his arms around Iruka. 

“I wasn’t even that drunk,” Iruka still insists, looking away from the jounin. 

“I rarely ever see you that horny,” the older chuckles, kissing Iruka on the cheek. 

“I guess you’re not the only one then” Iruka smiles, already slowly dozing off. The combination of alcohol and an orgasm completely stripping him off of his remaining energy. 

\--

The next morning, Iruka wobbles out of bed and Kakashi got the scolding he never asked for going too hard on Iruka. 

“Guess the liquid courage worked out for you, huh?” Genma teases as he catches Iruka limp a little on his way to the missions desk. 

“Shut up” the chuunin replies. “You forced me to drink that much.” 

Kakashi walks into the missions room with his report moments after and Genma and Raidou both wolf whistle in unison while Iruka blushes, hard.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried im so sorry i feel dirty i never write smut n i did it lmaoooo


End file.
